Mine
by IWillEditYourBooks
Summary: It was a constant uphill battle. I needed her to tell me that she loved me…to know that I was no longer “the replacement”. I needed to know that I meant something to her. CO!
1. Intro

"Mine"

It was a constant uphill battle. I needed her to tell me that she loved me…to know that I was no longer "the replacement". I needed to know that I meant something to her.

This is my second C/O fic, and quite honestly I'm surprised. I'm a huge C/O fan, but for some reason I was sidetracked by AO stories. I cannot, however, get away from the AO-ness, as this has implied AO and slight flashbacks. C/O established relationship.

**A/N**: Starts as Casey's POV. Pretend that Olivia doesn't know about Alex being in Witness Protection…or that she really died—either way works. Don't worry; she's not coming back in this story. There's nothing that ruins a good CO fic more than the return of Alex. It's a futureish fic, maybe a year or so from now. Mostly fluff, I think. I haven't really decided where this is going. Anyway… on with the story.

**Don't own it. **

Three years ago, I started working with the Manhattan SVU as their ADA. I had just come off of working white collar crimes, and I had requested Homicides. I thought that they would be easy enough to handle. "All the glory, no living victims" is the way I put it during my first SVU case.

But this was different. The Special Victims Unit was a difficult thing to handle day in and day out. Which little girl was molested by her uncle this week? Which woman was raped by her over protective husband? It's the hardest thing I've ever done.

I've never really had a set sexuality. I guess you could say that my door swung both ways. There were times when I felt very attracted to women, and had relationships with them, but I've had more than my share of boyfriends as well. It just depended on the person. Because of my job, I had assumed that I would be swearing off women for some time. I was constantly in the public eye, and although I couldn't care less about what people I don't even know think about me, my boss certainly would have some issues with one of his staff members being gay.

There were not many things that got me through my days here. Olivia Benson, however, was one of them. Olivia and I got off to an awful start on my very first day as the new ADA. I knew the story about the previous woman, Alex Cabot, who had been shot and killed because of a case she was working. I also heard rumors circulating that the relationship that Olivia and Alex had was more than professional.

Olivia was mean to me from the second she met me. Granted, I did show up unannounced at a crime scene that I wasn't actually supposed to visit—but honestly, I thought our relationship was going to be one of hate for quite some time. But, Olivia softened up a bit, I stopped doing things incredibly wrong, and eventually we became work friends.

"Work friends" soon blossomed into "best friends" and after months of skirting around the issue, we finally went on a real date. There wasn't any of the awkward "getting to know you" phase because as I said, we were already best friends to begin with. We knew everything about each other already—vices, strengths, favorites, and peeves.

It's funny, I am now in a position that most people, who don't know Olivia well, always assumed would be filled by Elliot. That position is, of course, one of best friend turned lover. I must have done something right, though. I am, after all five months pregnant with our child. Our life is crazy, but I wouldn't have it any other way.

**A very long AN: This intro chapter was in Casey's POV, but the rest will be in third person. This will probably have some things in common with "A Year in the Life" (let's be honest, I only have so many ideas) but it's not the same **, **nor is it a sequel. Yes, there will be baby drama, but I'm excited to write it. I have NO idea where's it's gonna go! LOL **

**please review. It means a lot to me. **


	2. Chapter 1

---Chapter 1---

As the door to Casey's apartment finally opened, a look of pure relief flashed across her face. Every conceivable part of her body was swollen—her feet, her cheeks, her chest, and, of course her stomach. She just wanted to be home.

She dropped her stuff in a pile by the door, knowing full well that actually picking it up later was going to be a bitch. She was just five months pregnant, and her baby bump, although not very large was significant enough to give her trouble during the simplest of tasks.

"Olivia?" She called into the apartment, even though she was almost positive it would be empty. Since they found out Casey was pregnant, Olivia had been working double shifts in case Casey decided she didn't want to go back to work after she had the baby.

To her surprise, Olivia's voice answered "In here, sweetie."

Casey followed the voice until she came upon Olivia in the kitchen, dinner almost completely prepared. As she looked at her partner—her wife—she found herself overcome with emotion. She was sure it was the hormones talking, but pregnant or not, she knew that there was no one else in the world that she would rather see standing there in their sweatpants.

"Hey, Case," Olivia said simply without turning around, "how was your day?"

"Same old, same old," Casey responded, "What are you doing home so early?"

"I got Elliot to cover for me," she began, turning to face Casey, "I wanted to cook you dinner because tomorrow's the day!"

"Day for what?" Casey asked, confused.

"The day you finally let the OB/GYN tell us what we're having."

Casey rolled her eyes. "Liv, I'm fairly certain that _what_ we're having is, in fact, a baby. But if you mean gender, I told you, I don't want to know until he or she comes out."

"What if _I_ just found out?" Olivia pouted.

"Yeah, because that's fair," Casey said sarcastically, "Why are you so set on this, Liv? I mean, it's not like it'll make a difference one way or the other, right?"

"No, Casey. Of course it won't make a difference, it's just that…" Olivia trailed off sadly.

"Just that what, baby?" Casey asked stepping forward, closing the gap between her and Olivia.

"It's just that since the baby isn't, you know, _mine_, I thought that if I knew, it would help me…I don't know… bond with it or something." She said, looking at the floor.

Casey took Olivia's face in her hands and pulled it up so she was looking her square in the eye, but Olivia still averted her gaze. "Hey, look at me," she said softly, "this baby is just as much yours as he…or she is mine, and don't you ever, _ever_ doubt that for a second, okay?"

Olivia nodded.

"But, if you think it would help, we can tell the doctor to tell us tomorrow." Casey conceded with a sigh.

"Thank you," Olivia almost whispered as she quickly kissed Casey.

Casey smiled. "I'm going to change out of this suit; I'll be back in a minute."

"Okay," Olivia said, turning her attention back to the dinner she had almost completed.

Casey returned in a few minutes, clad in a pair of her favorite maternity sweatpants and an oversized t-shirt, her hair tied back in a loose bun.

"Hey, sexy," Olivia said with an exaggerated wink. She was already sitting down at their small kitchen table, food set out and ready to eat.

Casey laughed. "Yeah, right," she said and proceeded to ease into the chair across from Olivia.

"You okay there, babe?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah, fine," Casey breathed as she finally sat, "I just haven't gotten used to steering this thing."

Olivia smiled and they began to eat. They talked lightly about work—nothing that would make either of them upset. Mostly, though they discussed the rest of the work that needed to be done on that baby's room.

"Well, I know we were going to do it green and yellow, but if we find out the sex tomorrow, should we change the color scheme?" Casey asked between mouthfuls of pasta.

"We could, but that might mean that we might have to repaint for the next one." Olivia answered.

"The next one?! Let's get through this one first, okay?" Casey said with a laugh, "but you're right. Plus, I love the green we picked out."

"Of course you do, sweetie. Green is your color."

Casey shrugged and smiled. The two women finished their dinner quickly.

"I'll clean up." Casey offered.

"No, Case, that's ok. It's mostly done anyway. You go sit down, put your feet up, and relax. I'll be in to join you in a minute."

"Ah," Casey sighed, pushing herself up from the table, "I knew there was a reason I loved you."

Olivia cleaned the kitchen in record time and soon joined Casey on their comfortable couch. Casey maneuvered her position so that she was sitting with her head resting on Olivia's chest, with Olivia's arms around her rapidly expanding waist.

"What are we watching?" Olivia asked, rubbing Casey's stomach gently.

"Iron Chef," was Casey's bored reply.

"Case, if you hate it so much then why do you watch it?"

"Once I start I can't sto…whoa!" Casey yelped, putting a hand to her stomach. "Did you feel that?! It just kicked!"

"That was—awesome, Case. Wow," Olivia said in awe, "that's never happened before?"

"Not like that! Usually it's just like a rumbling—kind of like when you're hungry. But this…this was…like a real kick!" Casey sounded excited.

Olivia was silent.

"Liv? Are you okay?" Casey asked after a few seconds.

"Yeah, it's just…I mean, I see you getting bigger and I've seen the sonograms, but that, that was just like the first time that I felt really linked to it, you know?"

Casey smiled inwardly. "I'm glad you finally feel that way, babe."

"You know, Casey, we don't have to find out the sex tomorrow if you don't want to." Olivia told her.

"No," Casey began, "Now I think I really want to. Plus, it'll be nice not to call the baby 'it' anymore. It seems to impersonal."

"Great," Olivia said, "do you want to get ready for bed?"

"I don't know, Liv. I'm not very tired." Casey said, looking up at Olivia.

"I didn't say 'go to sleep', did I?" Olivia said, wiggling an eyebrow.

"Oh!" Casey said, the realization dawning on her, "I thought that you said you were afraid that the baby would feel it." She laughed.

"Yeah, well, I looked it up. It turns out that the baby's oblivious to everything." Olivia said, helping Casey off of the couch

"Told you so." Casey said as she grabbed Olivia's hand and pulled her toward the bedroom.

**A/N**: The chapter after this will move the rating from "T" to "M", because there will be a teeny bit of smut in the beginning…it's also going to get darker. This chapter was fluffy, I know, but there are problems in the near future for the Novak-Benson household.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: As previously mentioned, there is a **_**tiny**_** bit of C/O lovin' in the beginning of this chapter, but the latter part is sort of central to the plot. Ah! Just read, please. **

---Chapter 2---

"Told you so." Casey said as she grabbed Olivia's hand and pulled her toward the bedroom.

Olivia grinned at Casey's childish banter.

Once in the bedroom, Casey turned their fan on. "It's so hot in here," she asserted as she began to unceremoniously shed her clothing. Ever since she became pregnant, she was always hot, and it drove Olivia crazy.

"It's almost October, Case. Do we really need the fan on?" Olivia laughed as she, too undressed herself.

"Give me a break, Liv," Casey said, walking towards her, "besides, I'll keep you warm."

"I'm counting on it, sweetie." Olivia purred as she gently began to kiss Casey. It had been quite some time since they had last slept together—ever since Casey started showing, actually. But tonight Olivia needed it.

"Liv?" Casey pulled back and looked into her eyes, eyes that now seemed empty, "Is everything okay?"

Olivia quickly snapped back to life, her eyes instantly filled with desire once more. "Perfect." She told her wife as she leaned in for a kiss again, this time more passionately.

Olivia pulled back for a moment, to take in Casey's appearance. All of her clothing was gone, save for her bra and her stretchy boxer shorts. Olivia was apprehensive about having sex with a pregnant woman, but she did not want Casey to think that she was repulsed by her changing body, as that certainly was not the case.

"You're beautiful," Olivia whispered as she unclasped Casey's bra.

Casey blushed, unsure whether it was from the compliment or the sudden exposure of her changed breasts. Olivia gently ran her hands over Casey's nipples, barely touching them.

She stopped when she heard Casey cry out. "Too much?" She asked sincerely, nuzzling Casey's neck.

"N-no," Casey gasped, "it feels good, I'm just really sensitive."

Olivia nodded in acknowledgement. She bent down again, this time pursing her lips and blowing a thin stream of air onto where Casey seemed to be even too sensitive to barely touch.

Casey sighed contentedly and began running her hands down Olivia's bare back. Olivia pushed Casey backwards so that she landed carefully on the bed. Casey pulled Olivia down next to her and kissed her hard.

"I missed this," she breathed when the kiss broke.

"Me too, Case." Olivia said as she crawled so that she was sitting at the end of the bed, at Casey's feet. She slowly pulled down Casey's boxers and discarded them. She made a path of kisses down Casey's body, paying extra attention to her swollen belly.

When Olivia got to her lover's center, she swiftly entered Casey with two fingers, instantly falling into a rhythm that they had established a very long time ago. Casey closed her eyes and gasped. Olivia knew by heart what Casey liked and what she didn't, so in a matter of minutes, she had Casey very, very close to her release.

Olivia propped herself up so that she was looking at Casey's face, her fingers still working vigorously. "Case, sweetie, look at me. I need to look in your eyes when you come."

Casey instantly obliged. As she did, Olivia made one brush against her clit, and she was gone. She didn't ask Olivia why she needed to see her, but she locked eyes with Olivia as she screamed her name.

Olivia crawled up against her now-sated wife and held her as the tremors subsided. Casey turned her head and kissed Olivia gently. "Thank you for that," she said quietly.

"You never need to thank me for that, Case," Olivia said with a smile.

Casey smiled back. "I, uh, need a little help over here if we want to get you taken care of. The mobility factor definitely puts a limit on how many ways I can get to you." She joked.

Olivia put a pillow between them so Casey could roll to her side, her stomach supported on the pillow. "Perfect," Casey said as she reached out to touch Olivia's center.

Olivia spread her legs to give Casey better access, and Casey smoothly slid a single finger inside. She felt Olivia's body jerk upwards, and she added two more fingers without hesitation. She continued this pattern for several minutes, occasionally bending down to capture a hardened nipple in her mouth.

A half an hour passed, and Olivia still did not seem any closer to climaxing.

"Casey…" Olivia started, her voice shaky, "I, I must be tired or something. It's not going to happen. I'm sorry, sweetie. I'm so sorry."

Defeated, Casey withdrew her fingers and turned (slowly) in the opposite direction. "You shouldn't apologize, Liv. I'm the one who's sorry." Casey said sadly.

Olivia wrapped an arm around Casey, kissed her shoulder, and rubbed her belly until they both fell asleep.

---

Casey was awoken from her sleep by Olivia calling out. "What's wrong, Liv?" Casey asked, thinking her wife had woken up.

Her question was answered by more mumbles and then, "I'm so sorry, angel. It's my fault, I'm sorry."

Casey held on to Olivia's hand, convinced that her outburst had to do with the events earlier in the evening. Although Olivia never called her "angel" she must have subconsciously thought that she made Casey feel inadequate.

Casey looked over at the clock. _3:22 am_ it said in glowing blue numbers. That's when she noticed the date. It was now September 29—the anniversary of the death of Alexandra Cabot.

Suddenly, the events of the day played back in her mind—Elliot letting Olivia off of work, the dinner, the sex, the crying out. Everything made sense to Casey, and she began to cry.

_Elliot must have known that tomorrow—today is going to be hard for her. She cooked dinner because she felt guilty. She wanted sex because she needed her mind clear of Alex. She didn't orgasm because the sex didn't work like she thought—she still had Alex on her mind. She wasn't apologizing to me. She was apologizing to Alex for not being able to save her_.

All of these realizations hit Casey hard. She cried for being deceived and she cried because it was hard to hear and see Olivia in this much emotional pain. But, mostly she cried because she knew that her wife still hadn't gotten over the fact that Alex was gone, and Casey knew that until she did, Olivia would never be able to love her with her whole heart, because there would always be a barrier between them. A barrier named Alex.

Casey cried until she couldn't any longer, silent sobs shaking her body until she fell into a dreamless sleep.

**A/N:** **I did warn in the beginning that there would be some AO stuff to get over, right? I hope you weren't disappointed. Just remember: it will eventually have a happy ending—we've just got to get there the long way. **


	4. Chapter 3

---Chapter 3---

Olivia awoke the next morning to an empty bed. She heard the shower running and sighed deeply. She didn't want to talk to anyone this morning-- her head hurt and she felt like shit. Once a year for five years, she had dealt with this day alone. She would take off from work, sleep until her body wouldn't let her any longer, and proceed to get thoroughly drunk, hoping it would take away the memory of what happened half a decade ago.

This year was, by necessity, quite different. Olivia had taken off from work, like she had for many years, but this time, instead of drowning her sorrows in whatever bottle of liquor she could get her hands on, she would be attending an OB/GYN appointment with her wife, to see a sonogram of their child. She knew that she couldn't be in a pissy mood all day—Casey needed her, and she had assured her pregnant wife that she had indeed gotten over the loss of Alexandra Cabot. She lied.

Casey had been a part of Olivia's life just as long as Alex had not, and so she was quite accustomed to Olivia's ritual drinking away her sadness every September 29th. She had been assured that Olivia had accepted Alex's death. If the previous night was any indication, Olivia lied. Casey was livid. She could understand that Olivia was sad about the loss of her very dear friend, but to lie about it was another story.

Casey got out of the shower and changed into the clothes she had brought into the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror, and she honestly tried to tell herself that it wasn't fair to hate Alex. It wasn't her fault that she was killed and that Olivia still loved her. But she knew she was just fooling herself. Because without ever having met the woman, Casey despised her. Then it dawned on her. She wasn't really mad at Alex. She was mad at Olivia.

Casey entered the bedroom, surprised and a little disappointed to find Olivia awake in their bed. Casey grabbed her shoes from a nearby chair and exited the room without even acknowledging her wife.

Quite honestly, Olivia didn't even notice getting the cold shoulder. She was too focused on finding any way to avoid making Casey mad at her today. She dressed quickly and went into the kitchen, where she found Casey drinking a large glass of juice. She tried to pour herself some coffee, only to find that there wasn't any made. She thought about making it herself, but that would probably make them late. She poured a glass of orange juice instead.

"Morning," she said to Casey as she kissed her on the cheek, "did you sleep ok?"

"Fine," Casey said, not bothering to elaborate.

"Are you excited for the appointment?" Olivia asked, once again trying to make conversation.

"Yeah," Casey answered, continuing to drink her juice.

"Are you ready to go?" Olivia asked, one more time trying to get Casey to talk to her. She still figured that Casey was upset about Olivia not reaching an orgasm last night. It never even crossed her mind that Casey knew that she was mourning the loss of her previous love—again.

"Sure," was all Casey said before she turned to get her purse.

Without another word, Olivia grabbed the keys and waited for Casey. They exited the apartment, got in the car, and started the trek to the doctor's office without saying anything to each other.

They arrived at the doctor's office on time, despite a good amount of traffic. The practitioner led them into the exam room, and told them that the doctor would be in to see them in a few minutes.

"Can you please leave while I change into my gown, Olivia?" Casey asked. It was the most she had said to Olivia all morning.

Olivia was dumbfounded. "Uh, yeah," she said and stepped out of the room for a few minutes.

She knocked a little while later and asked if it was okay for her to come back in. She barely heard the faint confirmation on the other side. She pushed open the door and stood next to the exam table that Casey was laying on. She stood there in silence for several seconds, and was relieved when she heard the door creak open again.

A young looking man entered cautiously, as if waiting to make sure Casey was completely covered before entering. "Hello," he said once he was completely in the room, "My name is Dr. Michael Peterson, I'll be filling in for Dr. Kirsch for the time being, seeing as she was called in for an emergency birth over at County."

"How old are you?" Casey asked bluntly, with a hint of annoyance in her voice. Olivia smiled inwardly, she was glad that Casey was at least still fiery towards _someone_.

"Old enough," he answered back, equally annoyed.

Casey shrugged and pulled her gown tighter around her body. She was expecting Dr. Kirsch, a woman whom she trusted. Not this 20-year-old frat boy.

"So," Dr. Peterson began, "Miss Novak, are you having any problems that you're concerned about?"

"No, not really," Casey answered honestly. It did not go unnoticed by Olivia that she did not correct the doctor when he addressed her as "Miss Novak". Usually, Casey liked to be addressed by her 'married' name outside of work.

"Good," he said, looking at Olivia for what seemed like the first time, "Your sister?" He asked.

"My partner," Olivia answered when Casey said nothing.

He nodded solemnly and continued with Casey's exam. He took her blood pressure, measured her weight gain, and asked Casey to lie flat as he prepared the ultrasound equipment.

He squirted the cold gel onto Casey's stomach and looked for a blip on the screen.

"Do you guys want to know the sex?" Dr. Peterson asked.

"No," Casey said, just as Olivia was about to answer "Yes."

Olivia was once again stunned. She kept opening her mouth to say something, but no words came out.

"Alright then," Dr. Peterson continued, "here's the baby's head," he said as he pointed.

Casey looked at the screen in astonishment. Each time she went to the doctor's office, that little blob on the screen started looking more and more like a baby. This time she could actually see her baby's eyes, nose, and mouth, and the image took her breath away. She wondered if it had a similar effect on Olivia, but she didn't dare look at her wife.

The doctor finished the sonogram, printed out the picture, and told Casey that everything was looking good, but her blood pressure was a little high.

"Is that a serious concern of yours?" Olivia asked, ignoring the scowl Casey had on her face.

"Not particularly," Dr. Peterson said, "but please do try to keep the stress to a minimum, alright?"

Casey nodded.

"Great, you can call the office if you have any concerns, or if you change your mind about knowing the sex of your baby." With that, the young doctor left the room.

"This picture is amazing, isn't it, Case?" Olivia asked in astonishment.

"Yeah, it's really great," Casey said with little conviction, "I, um, need to change…"

Olivia nodded and left the room, her heart breaking at the coldness she was getting in response to all of her questions.

Casey emerged from the room fully clothed, and ready to go. The drive home to their apartment was as icily silent as it was on the way to the office,

Casey walked up to the apartment without another look at Olivia. Olivia had had enough at this point. She was ready to confront Casey and find out what the hell was making her so angry.

"Casey?" Olivia called sweetly, having every intention of doing things nicely.

When she received no response, she walked into their bedroom and found Casey crying on the bed.

"What's wrong, baby?" She asked, sitting down next to her, making a move to hug her.

"Don't touch me," was all that Casey said.

Olivia began to get angry, but thought she could handle it. "Case, what happened last night wasn't your fault," Olivia told her.

Casey laughed bitterly. "Of course it was," she said through her tears.

"What are you talking about, babe?"

"You know very well what I'm talking about, Olivia. I'm not an idiot, you know. I may not be as good a lawyer as Alex was, but I think I know a woman in mourning when I see one," she could hardly contain her anger.

Olivia was stunned. This whole thing was, of course, about Alex but how Casey knew that was beyond her. "Casey, I…I'm sorry," she offered.

"That's bullshit, Olivia. You swore to me that you were over her, and honestly I could have understood if you weren't, but you _lied_ to me," Casey was livid.

"How…how did you know?" Olivia asked lamely.

"Besides the fact that one year ago today I almost had to take you to the ER because you drank so much?" Casey asked bitterly. "I heard you talking in your sleep last night."

"Casey, I'm so sorry. I really did think I was over it, I swear." She moved again, trying to get closer to her wife.

"Fuck off, Olivia," Casey said rather calmly.

"No, Casey, I won't 'fuck off'! I don't think you're being fair to me!"

"Are you kidding me?!" Casey started yelling, "Fair? Do you know what's not fair?! Me sitting here looking at my wife who supposedly loves me, knowing that she's thinking about how much she's rather be having a baby with a woman who died five years ago," she started sobbing, "That's what's not fair!"

Olivia started crying now, "Don't you ever say that again, Casey. I love you more than anything in the world. Did I love Alex too? Absolutely. I'm not going to deny it," she almost stopped when she saw the look of immense pain that flashed across Casey's face, "But I love you now. I love you more than I ever thought possible. It's you that I want to have a family and grow old with, as corny as that sounds."

"I'm having a hard time believing you," Casey said, "are you telling me that if Alex came back and walked through that door right now, you'd tell her that you've moved on? That there's not a chance you'd get back together with her?"

"Of course, Casey. I mean, yeah it still hurts me that I couldn't save Alex. That I probably could have done something to save her life, but I didn't. I don't know if I'll ever get over that completely," she said honestly, "but when I'm with you, 99.99 percent of the time, Alex never even crosses my mind."

"And the other .01 percent?" Casey asked, softening a bit.

"Is this day, and this day only," Olivia said, relieved that Casey seemed to be calming down.

Casey nodded, "Can you please talk to me about it if it's bothering you? Or anything for that matter? I hate not feeling connected to you. It hurts me."

Olivia knew the admission was hard for Casey to make, "I promise I'll try."

Seemingly satisfied, Casey sat on the edge of the bed. "You know it's going to take a little while before we're back to normal, right?" She told Olivia.

"I figured as much," Olivia confirmed, "but I'm definitely willing to wait." She put a comforting hand on Casey's back, but Casey shrugged it away.

Casey slowly got up from the bed, her hand on her stomach. A look of panic crossed her face and she rushed into the bathroom.

A short time later, Olivia heard retching and gagging. She shot up and raced to Casey's side, holding her wife's hair out of her face.

"Thanks," Casey said meekly when she was finished.

"All of that yelling probably wasn't good for the baby," Olivia said solemnly.

"You're probably right," Casey said as she finished brushing her teeth, "let's not do it anymore, okay?"

Olivia smiled, "Sounds like a plan."

"Um, Liv?" Casey began.

"Yeah, babe?" Olivia answered, almost crying with relief at the use of her nickname.

"In a day or two we can call the doctor's office and find out the sex…that is, if you still want to know."

Olivia nodded, "I'd love to if you would."

"I actually would," Casey said, "You got me excited about it."

Olivia smiled. Maybe they wouldn't take so long to get back on track after all.

**AN:** Ok, I know it seems like the story is pretty much over, but believe me it's not. I haven't quite decided what I want to do with it yet…there may be another Alex conflict in the future (don't worry she's not coming back, I promise) and there might also be some baby health drama…I'm still unsure. I'd really love to know what you think!

I promise that I will try to get the next chapter out faster than this one! I'm sorry again!!


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Three days passed since the last doctor's appointment, and Olivia was anxiously awaiting Casey's confirmation that they could finally call and see if they were having a boy or girl. She was drowning in DD-5s when a clerk brought her a note from Casey's office at around noon.

It read: _Lunch 1:15 in my office. Love, C. _

A wave of relief washed over Olivia. While the note was by no means warm, it was a sign that their relationship was getting back on track. She almost laughed at how "lunch" in Casey's office used to involve much more than a sandwich. In fact, there were times when Olivia asked for an hour or two off to enjoy a working lunch with her wife.

This time would be understandably different, but Olivia guessed just as exciting. Granted, there would be no wild sex on Casey's desk…or couch…or anywhere, for that matter, but if lunch was going to go as Olivia assumed it would, she would walk out with a goofy grin all the same.

The next hour passed very slowly, but as soon as 12:55 rolled around, Olivia shot out of the squad room like a cannon. She stopped to pick up some flowers before heading straight to Casey's office. She knocked quietly and then let herself in.

"Hey, babe," she said sweetly when she entered. She handed Casey the flowers she picked out and was delighted in the smile she received in response.

"Hey, Liv," Casey said, making a move to get up from behind her desk.

"Don't…" Olivia stopped her, "I'll come to you." She walked around the desk to where her very pregnant wife was sitting. She enveloped Casey in a warm hug and stroked her hair lightly.

"I've missed you," Casey admitted quietly.

Olivia bent and kissed Casey lightly on the top of her head. "I've missed you too," she said, kissing her again.

Olivia reluctantly pulled away from the embrace and got a chair from the other side of the room. She pulled it next to Casey's desk.

"So where's lunch?" Olivia asked to lighten the mood.

"I ordered it," Casey replied, "It should be here in about 15 minutes. In the meantime, I was hoping we could call the doctor's office. I'm ready to know."

Olivia smiled eagerly, "If you're ready," she said, trying not to push Casey.

Casey nodded and picked up the phone. Once she had dialed the number, she held onto the phone tightly with one hand and held Olivia's in the other.

"Hi," she began after a few seconds, "This is Casey Novak…yes, I was in for an appointment the other day?... Right, Dr. Peterson told me to call if I changed my mind about wanting to know the sex of the baby. Ok, thank you…"

She turned back to Olivia, resting the receiver of the phone against her shoulder, "I'm on hold," she said, "They have to check the picture…and get confirmation or something? I don't really know."

Olivia nodded and rubbed the back of Casey's hand.

Casey put the receiver back up to her ear and waited a few more minutes. "Yes, I'm still here…yes, I'm sure…oh my gosh! …Just how accurate is that? Ok, thank you!"

She hung up the phone and looked at Olivia with tears forming in her eyes.

"Well…?" Olivia asked, so anxious she nearly jumped out of her seat.

"A girl, Liv. We're having a baby girl," she said, tears breaking her voice.

Olivia quickly embraced Casey and starting crying a little, too. "That's—that's amazing, Case. I—wow," she was flabbergasted and had no idea what to say.

Casey nodded. "I mean, of course I would have been thrilled either way…but I can't even describe how I feel right now."

Olivia agreed. "I hope she's just like you," she said seriously.

"Well she wouldn't do so bad for herself if she turned out a little like you too, Liv," Casey smiled.

There was a small knock on the door.

"Coming," Casey called to who she assumed was the delivery man with their lunch.

"I got it," Olivia said when Casey tried to simultaneously pull out her wallet and stand up; "you and the princess have to rest." She winked and went over to get the door.

She paid the man for lunch and sat back down at the desk with Casey. She got out the sandwiches that Casey had ordered and set them down. She finally sat down and waited for Casey to start eating.

"What's wrong?" Olivia asked when Casey didn't start eating right away.

"Nothing!" Casey said sincerely, "I'm really, really happy."

Olivia was overjoyed at the smile that broke on Casey's lips. It seemed like years since she last smiled, although in reality it was only a few days.

"I am too, Case," Olivia said, a smile radiating from her whole face.

**AN: I apologize profusely for the insane amount of time that this took—and it's not even long! Grr! I'm actually angry at myself!. I was thinking about not posting it until the WGA strike is over (support the writers!) but that is SO not fair to you guys! I hope you're all are still reading this! Love you!**


End file.
